


Jealousy

by AstridRaine



Series: Billdip One-Shots [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A tourist gets a little flirty with Dipper, Bill doesn't like that, BillDip, Confused Dipper, Jealous Bill, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Dipper, Older Dipper Pines, One-Shot, Protective Bill, Wendy knows, in a series, possessive bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: When a tourist at the Mystery Shack gets a little too flirty at an oblivious Dipper, how will Bill react?





	Jealousy

"Why is Stan such a prick?" Dipper whined, slamming his head against the countertop. Wendy gave him a sympathetic look above the magazine that she was skimming through lazily.

"Sorry man," she said shrugging, "not my problem though, I'm outta here in a half hour."

It was nearly closing time, but Dipper was supposed to have stopped working hours ago, unfortunately, Stan and Mabel had to go to some arcade thing that Mabel roped their grunkle into going to, so Dipper was forced to take over for both Stan and Mabel. Luckily, Bill offered generously to show the tourists around, which actually wasn't such a bad idea considering Bill's eccentric personality.

"We should start cleaning up," Dipper said, frowning at the piles of mess created by the previous customers. He was just about to stand up and grab a broom, when the bell rang, signaling the arrival of a customer.

"Sorry, we're just wrapping things up, maybe come again tomorrow?" Dipper said his back turned from the customer.

"Oh I won't take that long cutie, I just need to pick some stuff up for my brother," a deep, gravelly voice emitted from the customer, and Dipper stiffened in shock at what he had just said. Sneaking a quick glance at Wendy who was looking just as surprised as he was, he attempted to compose himself and calmly turned around to face the customer.

He had dirty blondish hair and startlingly blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. When he smiled, his white teeth flashed in the light, it was like he was supposed to be in a Colgate commercial. He was toned and tanned clearly from the sun, and his dimples showed when he smiled at the brunette Pines.

 _Hm. Not bad looking. Besides, he's way too hot to date someone as nerdy as me, maybe he was just teasing and not actually flirting, yeah let's go with that._ Dipper smiled at the customer.

"Hey, I'm Brian, what's your name, love?" Dipper decided to ignore the nickname thinking that that was probably what the guy says to strangers, weird but Dipper had seen weirder.

"Hello, I'm Dipper, you can look at anything you want and make sure you pay the right amount, Stan hates shoplifters." Yeah right, Stan hated anyone who shoplifts except for himself, oh the irony.

Brian quickly scouted the gift shop and picked out the things he said his brother needed. While he was doing that Bill came out from the door that led to all the different "creatures" that had been found by the Pines. The gaggle of tourist charged through the door and Bill tipping his top hat at them in a form of goodbye.

"Well, I went through ten tours and we gained money! Old Fez is gonna be happy," The blond dream demon in human form plopped down in between Dipper and Wendy, who was watching the entire scene with narrowed eyes.

"Good for you, I just need to get rid of one customer and I'm finally done!" Dipper said, maybe a bit too loudly as Bill chuckled. His chuckle was cut short, however, when a voice interrupted their conversation.

"You want to get rid of me so quickly cutie?" Brian was back at the register and he was smiling widely, completely ignoring Bill, who looked murderous. Dipper was just confused and gave Bill a look that said  _'stop being a weirdo.'_

"Got everything you need, Brian?" Dipper asked smiling back at the grinning dirty blond boy. He didn't seem to notice the leer the other sported, but Bill clearly could and a sudden hot flash of anger burned throughout his entire body, he wanted to pummel this filthy meatsack for even thinking about looking at  _his_  Pinetree like that.

"Of course, I just need one thing though," Brian said slyly looking at the small brunette who was too busy fiddling with the register to notice.

"Sure, what else do you need? Was something out of stock that you wanted? Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll talk to Grunkle Stan about it and see what we could-" Brian laughed lightly and placed a finger softly on Dipper's lips in an effective way to silence his rambling. Bill growled at the action.

"Is there by any chance that  _you're_ on sale lovely?" Brian crooned at the shell-shocked Dipper who blinked, then blinked once again before responding in a faint voice.

"I'm not sure what you meant by that, Brian."

The filthy human, according to a now enraged Bill, smirked and trailed his eyes down Dipper's body before going back up again, this action going by unnoticed by Dipper himself but Bill was practically shaking by this point.

"I meant babe, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Before the brunette could reply, Bill shot in, and he looked terrifying, his eye was a blazing red and his whole body was practically vibrating from power. Storming forward he pushed Dipper behind him and stood protectively in front facing the confused Brian.

 ** _"He. Says. NO!"_** Bill snarled at Brian who flinched back before standing straight up and spoke with a cocky smirk.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to tell me that? Move out of the way you little shit."

There was a tense silence and Bill's look darkened. Brian's smirk slowly slipped off his face and was replaced by a look of terror.

 _ **"I. Said. Leave. He doesn't want to date you because he's**_ _ **MINE**_ _ **and only mine! Now. Get. Out."**_ Bill said quietly.

That was all that was needed to be said, Brian let out an unmanly squeak, wheeled around, and sprinted out the door, completely forgetting about the stuff he was supposed to buy.

It was quiet for a while, as Bill slowly reigned himself in and calmed down. His eye turned back to its usual gold and his hair, which was tinged red at the tips, had reverted back to its usual blond.

"Um, Bill?" A small voice came from behind the blond, Dipper scooched over until he was standing next to the dream demon "did you do all that cause you were... _jealous?_ "

The dream demon turned bright red before scowling, "pfft obviously not. I'm just emphasizing that there's only one blond that you can ever date and that blond is me!"

Dipper smiled fondly at the agitated demon and cut Bill off from his irritated muttering by kissing him sweetly on the lips. Bill's eyes flew open in shock when Dipper pulled away smirking.

"Don't worry Dorito, You're hot when you're jealous."

Bill smirked back and wrapped an arm around the male mystery twin's waist and kissed him longer than Dipper did. Before they could properly make out, they were interrupted by a clearing of the throat. They both turned to see Wendy, who had put her magazine down and smirked at both of them.

"I so called it, Stan owes me fifty bucks! I gotta tell Mabel."

Dipper and Bill's mouth dropped open in surprise at what she said, "WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read my series of one-shots so far and said that they wanted more ideas. I got a list of them from someone who read some of my GF works! So I'll get to working on them as soon as possible, but for now, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot <3
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
